Tragic Kingdom
by shockskellington
Summary: This is a little TNBC songfic to "Tragic Kingdom" by No Doubt...Read and Review!


(A/N: There's this song called "Tragic Kingdom" by No Doubt, and I don't know why, but it reminds me of the nightmare before christmas, and jack. Who knows it could just be my complete obsession with nightmare before christmas and no doubt and me trying to put the two together.....i dunno....but anyway, here a nightmare before christmas songfic to "Tragic Kingdom" by No Doubt)  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Once was a magical place,  
over time it was lost,  
price increased the cost,   
now the fortune of the kingdom,  
is locked up in its dungeon vaults..."  
  
Jack Skellington, the pumpkin king, had been locked up in his home for days, almost a week...the citizens of Halloweentown all knew about this "Christmastown" as he called it, was keeping him busy...and he becoming quite obsessed with it...  
  
"The castle floor lies in traps,  
with coiled wires set back.."  
  
Sally longed to be with Jack, to the point where she'd do anything to escape from Dr. Finklestein and visit Jack....Her creator didn't understand how much she hated being trapped inside that house....no matter how hard she tried, it never worked...it was like she was destined to live a lonely, misereble life...  
  
"Now the drawbridge,  
has been lifted,  
as the millions,   
they drop to their knees...  
They pay homage to a king,  
whose dreams are buried in their minds,  
his tears are frozen stiff,  
icicles drip from his eyes..."  
  
Every Halloween the fame and everlasting praise from his many fans, came and left for Jack...he needed something more...deep inside he knew there was something missing...the only problem was finding out what that something was...  
  
"The cold wind blows as it snows,  
on those who fight to get it,  
on heads that are small,  
disillusioned as they enter,  
they're unaware what's behind castle walls..."  
  
Jack was so sure that Christmas was the one and only thing to fill that empty space inside him. It seemed so right..everything seemed so perfect...  
  
"But now its written in stone,  
the king has been overthrown,  
by jesterly fools,  
and the power of the people,  
shall come to believe they do rule.."  
  
How could he have been such a fool...he totally destroyed the Christmas holiday...his dreams...his hopes...all destroyed on one night...  
  
"Have they lost their heads?  
or are they just all blind mice?  
we've heard all their stories,  
one too many times..."  
  
And what was Jack thinking when he sent Lock, Shock, and Barrel to retrieve Sandy Claws...he knew how they were....they couldn't resist making trouble for Jack...though the promised they'd leave Oogie Boogie out of it, as usual they didn't keep their word..why'd he trust them? They had no problem lying and breaking promises they made to Jack before...why did he think this time was different...  
  
"Hypnotized by fireflies,  
they glow in the dark,  
midgets that disguise themselves as tiny little dwarfs,  
the parade thats electrical,  
it serves no real purpose,  
just taked up a lot of juice,  
just to impress us..."  
  
Jack knew he made a mess of Christmas, but he also knew Sandy Claws would be able to save Christmas. Jack had to admit to himself, that all the magical things he saw in Christmastow were quited tempting, and if others were put in his shoes they would have done that same thing...he knew even if he tried he never would've been able to control himself from jumpinh into the Christmas holiday...  
  
"Welcome to the Tragic Kingdom"  
  
Jack now saw that the emptyness inside him wasn't going to be filled by some holiday...Sally was what he really wanted...and he was what Sally wanted...Fate brought the two together ending both their problems...  
  
(A/N: oh come on it wasn't that bad?! i dunno why but it seemed a little...angsty?...oh well i tried....please review...review!!!!! I hope this didn't suck that bad 'cause bad reviews, make me feel bad, and i have low self-esteem as it is *hehe...so please no flames....or i'll cry...oh yea i forgot to say this in the beginning....i don't own nightmare before christmas and all the characters in it, they belong to the genius known as Tim burton, and the song "Tragic Kingdom" belongs to the ever-so-great No Doubt. Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it!)  
  
E-mail: blink_182_@msn.com  
AIM:InvaderGaz18 


End file.
